Gungho
'''Gungho '''is a cowboy Earth Pony and somewhat of an outlaw. Description Gungho is a light tan Earth Pony with tan hair and light blue eyes. He wears his cowboy hat, vest and boots all the time. He also carried a rifle with him at all times. He has a light mustache and a tuff of hair on his chin. Gungho is very muscular after travailing on foot for so long. Gungho is a loner and slightly grumpy and mood around others. He rather work alone but sometimes finds himself allying with others for a greater good. Gungho is hot-head and short tempered but he easily forgives on small matters but can hold a grudge for the larger matters. He doesn't show much emotion other than being irritated by everyone. He probably does this to hide his true emotions from others. Gungho strongly distrusts magic and rather rely on his own skills. He acts like a total badass and is very skilled with his rifle. He also speak with bad language a lot which is one of the reason why he is quiet most of the time. Gungho has a younger sister, who is the reason he is traveling around. Although Shining Star seems to have a crush on him, Gungho remains oblivious to it. History Gungho's origins are unknown and it seems he is running from something from his past. He travels around taking a job here and there in the different pony settlements for a few weeks to a few months, never spending too much time in one place. Gungho usually leaves within less than a year. One day he appeared in Appleloosa one day and started working on the Apple Orchard for some time. Eventually trouble caught up with him and he was forced to leave. Since then Gungho has been wandering around from town to town and sometimes visits the major pony cities such as Las Pegasus, Manehatten and Fillydelphia. Gungho has visited Canterlot a few times but feels out of place there among the "fancy folks." He visits Ponyville from time to time however the friendly more luscious nature atmosphere tends to drive him away after a while. After encountering Ivory and their friends, Gungho's past finally catches up to him when his sister Trigun finally locates him. It is revealed he is the son of a famous outlaw named Gunsmoke and a bounty hunter named Stampede. Gunsmoke's old gang members led by Longshot and Shotgun come looking for Gungho who had been following Trigun around in hopes she would find her brother. Gallery Pictures of Gungho. Gungho Gun.jpg|Gungho with his rifle Gungho and Lone Star.jpg|Gungho and Lone Star Gungho Pony.jpg|Gungho made on the Pony Creator Gungho and Sister.png|Gungho and his sister Trivia *Gungho came out from a day-dream while listening to Blood On The Dance Floor signal I Refuse to Shink. (Contains Bad Language) *Gungho as well as his family and other ascoiates get their names from the Trigun series. Gungho gets his named form a gang known as the Gung-Ho Guns. Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Ivory members